horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Makes Some Money
'''Horrid Henry Makes Some Money '''is an episode from Season 1. This is an adaption of the story Horrid Henry's Revenge from the said book. Plot The episode starts with Peter in his room reading his book when Henry comes in asking him where his money box is, Peter says he hid it in case of burglars but then Henry grabs his cover and throws it on him, Peter shouts Mum and she tells Henry not to be horrid. Henry runs out and goes to the bathroom, he sees the cupboard and used the laundry basket to himself up but unfortunately Mum asked his what he's up to and he tells her nothing. Henry manage to get his money box and flushes the toilet to get out of trouble from Mum. She tells Henry to make his bed before he comes down. Henry opens his money box and it was empty and so he shouts “NOOOOOO!”. Henry stomps into his room feeling angry and shows Peter that he's been robbed but he thinks Henry spent all his money on sweets and comics. He thinks it's not fair and Peter reminds him what Dad said a penny saved is a penny earned, Henry turns into a spitting cobra and chases Peter out of his bedroom. Mum told him not to be horrid and tidy his room now. In his room, Henry looks out the window watching Moody Margaret talking to Sour Susan saying "I'm in charge because it's my garden!". Margaret tells Susan to be the fairy godmother, but she wanted to be the wicked witch but Margaret says "No!". Henry suggested he should sell his mean monster comic collection to Margaret but that's would work or he could borrow some of Peter's money but he would get caught by the alarm. Henry sees Tidy Ted going into the shed to joining Peter and the rest of the Best Boys Club. Henry gets out a comic with a fangmangler which gave him an "Eureka" moment and runs outside. Henry enters in the shed while the best boys were having a meeting, he even said their password too and tells them a story about a fang-mangler, Peter asked him if it's a trick and he says no so he and the best boys begged Henry to let them see the fang-mangler, he decided to let them come for £2 each and they said "Deal!", Next, Henry goes into Margaret's garden where she and Susan were fighting over a wicked witch costume, he tells the girls about a fangmangler although Margaret doesn't believe him, so he lets them come see it tonight only £2 each. As Henry leaves, the girls starts fighting again. Full Moon, Everyone puts their money in Henry's money box including Margaret since she's not scared. Henry goes into the bushes while the others waited, Margaret was getting tired of this but everyone else told her to be quiet. Ted was about to go but Margaret grabs him. Behind the bushes, Henry makes scary sounds, puts ketchup on himself making it blood and hairy hand on. Henry puts out one paw out and the others saw heard roaring, Henry pretends he's been captured and comes out. Everyone ran away including Margaret. Henry celebrates his victory when a dark shape sneaks up on him and lets out a roar. Horrid Henry runs to his room, and the Thing scoops up his bank. At the end, we see that the Thing was actually Moody Margaret in a costume!!! Henry screams “NOOOOOOOOO!” as the latter cackles in triumph. Errors * When Gordon asked Henry "But, do they bite?", he used Tidy Ted's voice. * When Sam asked "Will we have to wash our necks?" he used Tidy Ted's voice. * When Tidy Ted and Spotless Sam say they want to see the Fangmangler, their voices are switched. * When Mum said "Don't be horrid, Henry and tidy your room now!", the background changed. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Missing info